Pokémon- DVR #8
by H. Haku
Summary: Kaze to Isho ni (Together With the Wind), the theme to Mewtwo Strikes Back, the first Pokémon Movie.


The Pokémon Movie

# Down Victory Road 

_Kaze to Issho ni_:

## Together With the Wind

### Part 1:

### Project Dark Sakura: Farewell My Friend- The Rocket Girl

The scene opens in a dark, cold room. A little girl was huddled in the corner, shivering and depressed, but not a tear came from her dark purple eyes. It was Celina, but a much younger version of her. Her father came in, a tall dark haired man with a lab coat and a very kind smile. Little Celina smiled and reached for his outstretched hand, but a look of terror quickly came over her face. The man was no longer her father, but Giovanni. The evil man smirked as he showed her his palm. In his palm was a hologram-like movie of Alana, smiling beautifully as cherry blossoms surrounded her. In his other palm was a small hologram of her father, grinning kindly as he jotted some notes down. Giovanni closed his fist quickly, crushing the pictures like glass. 

"Noooo!" Her scream awakened everyone with a start. 

"Celes! Wake up!" Alana was still in her nightgown, a worried look on her face. 

"You had a bad dream…" Tracey handed the girl a cup of water. 

"Not just a dream…" Celina stepped off her futon. They were in a _ryokan_, or Japanese inn, in Cinnabar Island- one of the many. She looked into the mirror on the wall. "…It was a premonition." 

"Was it a warning? I bet it had something to do with those premonitions you got about those diaries we found at the mansion…" Tracey crossed his arms as Alana started to brush Celina's long black hair. 

"Eek!" Alana dropped her brush when she spotted someone outside. 

"Natsume-san!" He gasped. 

Sabrina floated outside the open paper door, her typical emotionless look on her face. Celina whirled around to face her. It wasn't actually her, just an image created by telekinetic force. 

"I have come asking for help." She asked. There was something different about her, but no one noticed. "Team Rocket is in Saffron City, and they have invaded it completely! From inside my gym I cannot do anything, and I need the aid of a strong psychic to rid of them. I have been dreaming these past nights…these very strange premonitions. Always, that boy Ash Ketchum appears, as does your Mew and another strange Pokémon…" 

"You too?" She asked, a thoughtful look coming to her face. "Where's your doll?" 

"Ash Ketchum rescued me and freed me of my spell." Sabrina smiled, startling everyone. "I am in debt to him." 

Mew appeared out of a flash of red from its Master Ball. 

"I sense something is wrong." It stared at them intensely. "I…need to leave for a short while. Back to the legendary waters…" 

"But…" Celina looked at the Master Ball. "We've never been away from each other that much…" 

"Let your Pokémon leave." Sabrina told her. "Right now we need help in Saffron, and Mew must not endanger you buy bringing you with it. I, too, can sense something great to come." 

"Alright then!" Tracey was dressed and ready. "You know what we have to do." 

Shortly afterward, when the sun was rising on the horizon, everyone was prepared for their journey. Celina had given Mew a bundle of small cameras to place around the area in order that she could see what was going on.

"Take care." She hugged the small Pokémon. "Be sure to place the cameras in strategic locations." 

"Right." It floated higher into the sky, waving goodbye. "_Bai-bai_!" 

"Bye! Be careful!" Tracey waved back. 

"Come back soon!" Alana called out. 

They left Cinnabar Island on their flying Pokémon as Mew floated high into the clouds. Shortly afterwards, they arrived in Saffron City's Pokémon center. Exiting, they were quick to notice the many men dressed in black Rocket uniforms surrounding the streets and doors to certain buildings. 

"Team Rocket's everywhere…" Tracey whispered as they snuck around. 

"There's so many!" Celina clenched her fist. "I haven't seen so many in one place since Celadon City!" 

"We better stay in these dark allies, and to be on the safe side let's lock our bikes up here." Tracey started to chain them up. "Give me your bike, Alana. …Alana?" They turned to where she was standing, but all that was left was her bicycle. "She's….gone!" 

The two headed for the Silph Co. Building, where Sabrina had informed them Team Rocket was hiding in. Celina began to worry Team Rocket had kidnapped Alana. They spotted one Rocket guarding the door to the giant building, his face hidden in the darkness of his black cap. They approached him uncertainly. 

"What are you kids doing out here?" He asked them gruffly. "You're gonna get hurt! Don't mess with me, girl." 

"We want to go in the Silph building!" Celina bravely continued walking. 

"…I'm not supposed to let you in." The man stared at the ground looking strangely sad and unpleased with what he was saying. After a brief second he looked up again. "Go in. But be prepared to face some pretty tough opponents!" 

They entered the building and saw that no one was in the lobby. The building itself was very well kept and modernistic, and a staircase was on the far wall. The elevator was seemingly locked and impossible to use. As soon as they came up to the second floor, a Rocket greeted them harshly.

"How did you get in here?" He had a Pokéball in his hand, ready for battle. 

"You're not gonna be able to do anything about it, anyway." Celina stepped up. 

Battle after battle, the duo was slowly losing their strength. Every floor they went into, there were Rockets who wanted to battle them. Their Pokémon were gradually losing their health points, also. They even had to teleport around using warp blocks like the ones in Sabrina's gym. On seventh floor, they were surprised to find Gary there with his fan club, obviously lost. 

"Well, well…" Gary smirked. "We meet again, my psychic chick!" 

"Are you lost?" Tracey struggled to keep from laughing. "Your girls don't look too happy about being here…"

"Just leave through this warp tile and turn right at the hallway to find the stairs." Celina purposely spoke in a manner that a person would use with a young child. 

"Argh…you think I don't want to be here?" He growled. "I came here on purpose when I heard a bunch of Pokémon trainers were around." 

He left quickly, embarrassed, followed by several girls happy to be leaving. 

"Are you here to get rid of Team Rocket?" A man that had watched the entire thing grabbed Tracey's hands. "Thank you so much!" He handed Celina a Pokéball. "That contains a Lapras, and I want you to have it." 

"Wow! Thanks!" She clasped it to her waist, where the Master Ball was supposed to be. It was in her backpack, hidden out of sight and currently out of use. 

After installing the new data in her Pokédex, they were soon on their way again. On the eleventh floor, some people they did not expect to be there startled them again. 

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie posed conceitedly. 

"And make it double!" James slid up next to her. 

"Knock it off, that has gotten us into so much trouble before!" Meowth cried. 

"Have you seen Alana?" She asked. 

"That girl?" Jessie crossed her arms and frowned. "Why would we care?" 

"Did she get hurt?! You lost her?!" James flew up and took her hands, his green eyes pleading and questioning. 

"We don't know! She just…disappeared!" Tracey looked around the hallways. 

"You actually…worry for her?" Celina was getting curious. 

"…She is one of the very few girls that are actually nice to me…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Don't take it that way, but I'd be sad if she got hurt…" 

"Of course." She shook her head. "Alana tends to have that effect on people." 

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at the clock on the wall. 

"Let's get back to work!" Jessie dragged them away. "It was nice talking with you again! We'll be on our way to get that Pikachu…" 

There was a door nearby, large and very prominent looking. As the entered, a man grabbed Tracey and held him tight. Celina gasped as the lights switched on and Alana appeared. 

"Celina, come here." Alana was still shrouded in the darkness. "I need to talk to you." 

"Kenji!" Other Rockets soon surrounded Celina as a few took him away. "Alana, wha…what's going on?" She walked into the area with her friend. "Tell me…" 

Alana grabbed her roughly and held a wet cloth up to her mouth and nose, knocking her out instantly. When Celina finally opened her eyes a while later, she was in the same room but strapped into a metal chair and a strange electronic headpiece around her forehead. Alana stepped into the light, and it all became clear to Celina. She was dressed in a black Rocket uniform, the red "R" clearly marked on her chest. 

"Celes, you finally made it." She smiled evilly. Several men in their dark uniforms stood nearby, jeering and smirking with crossed arms. 

"You were with Team Rocket this entire time!" Celina talked indistinctly, the effects of the chloroform still imminent. "It all makes sense now. How you were in those premonitions…" 

"Of course!" Alana struck a pose in her black uniform. "It looks good on me, don't you think? Oh yeah, don't try using those PSI powers of yours, it's not gonna work." She pointed to her forehead. "That headpiece you're wearing was created by Team Rocket scientists especially for people like you. It'll stop any paranormal mental activity, and at the same time completely slow you down in thinking. You'll barely be able to talk when the headpiece reaches its full capacity." 

"You…you were with them this entire time?" 

"That's right. I've been taking pictures and notes on that special little Pokémon of yours. The original plan was to steal it and hand it over to my boss, but it changed." 

"Correct." Giovanni appeared, an evil smile on his face. "Project 151 was to capture Mew and to use its DNA to create a super Pokémon. But then a group of scientists discovered a strange fossil with a Mew's eyebrow hair. Using it, they had already begun the cloning of it. Taking advantage of the fact those scientists were in desperate need of money, I soon became their leader as well, and the special Pokémon they are creating is soon to be mine." 

"And then the operation to capture Mew was changed." Alana added. "We still wanted Mew, but not for the same purposes. I was sent to follow you and find out the best way to capture it. I realized your telepathic connection to it, so Project 151 was appropriately renamed Project Dark Sakura, after you." 

"I'm so flattered…." Celina could barely put an ounce of strength into the sarcasm of her words. "…What did you do with Tracey…?" 

"He's fine." Alana quickly told her. 

"And exactly where is the Pokémon?" Giovanni inquired. 

"Umm….sir," She began. "The Pokémon left shortly. I think it is curious about the cloning, and being a psychic it can sense such things…" 

"This project is a failure, in other words." He coldly stopped her. "But we didn't need it anyway. You have pleased me enough, Miyamoto. Being the most elite of all my workers, I expected more of you. But sooner or later you will have failed. Using your obvious social skills, you have given great amounts of money to help with our little operations…" 

"You used the money you got from the movie to help TR…" Celina groaned as she struggled to think clearly. 

"I wouldn't talk unless asked if I were you." Alana told her. "That headpiece will make it harder and harder for even normal things such as breathing to occur." 

"…We have no need for her anymore." Giovanni started to leave. 

"Just let her go?" Alana asked. 

"…You know what I want you to do." He stood in the doorway. "If you just release her, she has learned quite classified information that she could spread." Alana opened her mouth to intercede, but he stopped her. "Kill her. It's the only way." 

"I…can't!" It dawned to her what he was asking. "She's…my friend. Even if-"

"You can't disobey my orders." Giovanni stared at her harshly. "Miyamoto, you have done much to please me. Do not throw away your grand place in the Rocket Gang by refusing to go through with such a trivial matter…" 

"No!" Alana stepped forward, unafraid. "I didn't bring my friend here to die. And she won't, as long as I'm here!" She kicked at him, hitting him painfully in his stomach. 

"Ah!" He fell down, but was quick to stand up again, his eyes burning into hers. "Fool. Then you won't be here. I regret doing this but you leave me no choice." 

The other Rockets already left quickly. Giovanni slapped Alana and sent her falling to the ground. She sat there rubbing her cheek as he stepped back out the door, a strange device in his hand. He hesitated for a second, but then pressed the button on it. Strange hoses poked out of the walls, and they started to spray a strange dark gas into the room. The steel door slammed shut, clicking as it was sealed. Alana looked around and screamed, realizing what was happening. Outside the door, the Rockets looked at their Boss questioning him with their eyes. 

"Sir…?" One asked. 

"Just leave. Do not speak of this to the others, or you shall suffer the same fate!" Giovanni's eyes followed them as they ran off. He walked over to a computer on the wall and started to type something into it. "You shouldn't have defied me, Alana Miyamoto." 

He pressed one last key and walked away quickly. The screen plainly showed the countdown for the time bomb he had set, beeping as the numbers lowered. 

"Come on!" A Rocket yelled as he opened the door to another room. 

Tracey was sitting on a chair in the corner, surrounded by some other Rockets armed with guns. There was no need to have him tied up when it was obvious they overpowered him in every possible way. 

"The self destruct bomb was set! Get out of here!" Another one yelled as he passed by the doorway running. 

"Self destruct bomb…?" Tracey wondered in fear. The Rockets scrambled out frightfully. "No! What about Celina?!" 

He ran out the door and started to head upstairs. 

* * * * * * 

The gas had very slowly begun to leak into the room. Alana quickly ran over to the desk where Celina's badges and belt of Pokéballs were and grabbed them. Running back over to her friend, she ripped off the headpiece and unlatched her from the chair. 

"I'm so sorry!" She kept repeating. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have tricked you into this!" 

"…The door…" Celina started to cough as more gas poured in. "Is it locked?" 

"Just use your psychic power to get out of here!" Alana coughed also. "I'm so sorry, Celes!" 

"…I can't…I can't leave you here…" The dazed girl stood up from the chair but stumbled to the ground, where Alana had already fallen. 

"Satsuki…" Alana lay next to her, struggling to smile. "Just leave, don't worry about me. My fate has been sealed…" 

"No… nooo!" Celina coughed violently, and it was hard to see through the dark clouds. "Alana, I'll get you out of here! I forgive you, just-"

Alana held her finger to her lips, silencing her. "It's better if you forget it." 

"You'll die if you stay here!" 

"But I'm happy." She continued to smile, even after coughing a few times. "As short as my life was, I basically lived through a lot. I became a model, an actress, and a member of Team Rocket! We went into other dimensions, we met new guys, and we went through it all together." 

"That's not enough! If I can get out of here, you're coming with me!" 

"Don't waste your energy." Alana sighed. "I'm glad you have forgiven me, Celes. I'm so sorry…" Both of them coughed, noticing fearfully how the air was extremely hard to breathe in. "But you must understand- this entire time with you has really satisfied my reason to live. I never regret anything I did…Team Rocket was a bright spot in my life, too." 

"You're talking as if you're already dead!" Celina closed her eyes for a short second, trying to teleport both of them out. They both glowed blue and purple, but that faded out. "Don't leave me! Don't…" She grabbed her hand. 

"_Sayonara… _Satsuki…" Alana's green eyes closed in an eternal slumber; a weak smile lit on her burgundy lips. Celina could feel her life drift away as her hand relaxed.

"Alana…" Celina's purple irises glistened and trembled. "I…I love you, Alana." 

She coughed severely several more times before releasing her friend's hand reluctantly. Staring at her for a moment, noticing how beautiful she was even as lifeless as she lay. Grabbing her belt of Pokéballs, the backpacks, and her cloth of badges, Celina closed her eyes and teleported out of the room. 

"Celina!" Tracey called out in the hallways. He was frantic and afraid. She suddenly appeared above him, forming in the air and falling into his arms. "What the?!" 

"Ugh…Kenji…" She cracked her eyes open slightly, moaning and then coughing. 

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!" He put the backpacks on his shoulders and carried her like a child, her belt and badges resting on her stomach. 

He tried his best to run and carry everything at the same time, but it slowed him down considerably. Tracey finally arrived on the first floor and at the door. As soon as he had flung the door open to run out, there was a blinding flash and a deafening explosion. 

Part 2: 

The Second Chapter in the Legacy

Tracey groaned as he opened his eyes. The two of them were bruised and bleeding, but the morning sun shone brightly down at them from through the trees in the woods they had been flung into by the explosion. He looked at Celina, her head resting peacefully on his chest and a deep scratch down her forehead. Her labored breathing could be heard as her face bent in pain- the gas had serious effects. Suddenly, he heard voices nearby. Officer Jenny appeared with several other people and Nurse Joy. He smiled, knowing that they were safe with them. When they tried to help him up Tracey blacked out from pain. 

* * * * * * 

"Are you alright?" A woman's voice caused the boy to open his eyes slowly. 

"Where am I?" Tracey was in a bed, his left arm in a cast. "Ow, my arm…" 

"You broke it." The brown-haired nurse smiled kindly as she handed him some pain killing pills. "A small fracture in the elbow- everything will be fine." 

"Celina…" He hopped off and tried to walk. 

"Celina Meraki is in another room." Her tone of voice was serious. "Let me take you to her…" 

On the way there, he noticed there were several Rockets that were getting medical attention and everyone was excited and talking about the Silph Co. building explosion. Sadly, he stared at the tile ground as he walked along deep in thought. 

"Yo, Kenji!" Cid appeared, running as fast as he could. "What happened?"

"Here we are." The nurse opened the door for them. 

Celina was in a bed, her skin as white as the sheets. Machines were hooked up all over her, including a futuristic appearing respirator. Cid noticed how strange it looked, everything only black, white, and gray. Tracey slowly approached the bed, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Will she…be okay?" He asked in worry. 

"We had to have one of her lungs removed." The doctor appeared. He was tall and well built with neatly cut brown hair. "I'm Dr. Proctor, the main surgeon in the operation." 

"I still don't understand what happened…" Cid sadly placed his hand on hers. 

"She's in a coma right now, and we're not sure when she'll pull out of it." Dr. Proctor shook his head and handed him some X-rays of her chest. "Look at this closely- her lungs are damaged severely here! No known poison gas could've done this; it is obviously the gas of Pokémon like Weezing and Koffing with something to make it five times as strong! Here." He handed them another X-ray with one of the lungs removed. "We took the worst part out, but the rest is still pretty bad." 

"So what's the chance that…" Tracey gulped. "That she won't wake up from this coma?" 

"I'm not sure." He answered. "To tell you the truth, it looks to me like it's completely up to her to pull herself out of this. No one knows what causes someone to go into a coma and what pulls them out of it." He started to leave. "Tell me if something happens." 

"Satsuki…" Cid took off his glasses as tears fell from his green eyes. 

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tracey suddenly remembered. "Where'd Alana go?" 

"Didn't you hear?" Cid turned him, tears still falling down his cheeks. "I thought you knew…" He sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Alana…was in the building at the time…" 

"Oh no…" He stepped back, afraid of what he was about to hear. 

"They found her body…but the strange thing was, she was in a Team Rocket uniform." He turned away for a second, holding back any more tears. "Her funeral will be held right outside, at her house." 

"Wait a minute, we're in Pallet Town?" Tracey looked out the window. 

"We're in the Viridian City hospital." He informed him. "Her father worked as a organizer for the regional championships, so they had a second house here, kinda like a summer house. I remember when the three of us, me, Celina, and her…we'd drive over here with her dad and look at all the records and events having to do with the Pokémon League…" 

"I can't believe it." Tracey's fists were clenched as he restrained himself from crying. "Alana's…gone? And Celina…I hope she's out of this soon." 

The two looked at each other mournfully. 

* * * * * *

The glistening waters of the blue ocean could be seen as the scene dove deep into the waves. It was a beautiful reef, green seaweed drifting in the currents at the bottom. A large bubble appeared, and Mew sat sleeping in it. It was meditating on something, opening its eyes suddenly to look around. 

_"Something happened…" _It told itself, feeling a strange pain. _"Satsuki…she's in trouble. But what's this?" _It saw a flashback in Celina's mind of Alana's death. _"Miyamoto has left us…I understand now what I must do. Satsuki, hold on!" _

_ _

__The bubble popped as it floated out of the water and into the bright blue sky. 

* * * * * *

Tracey and Cid sat in chairs at Celina's bedside, sick and worried looks on their faces. Marril was out of its Pokéball, and watched sadly in its trainer's arms. 

"You know what I'm glad of, though?" Cid suddenly interrupted the tension and quietness. "…Before it happened, I got to tell Alana…how I felt." 

"……." Tracey looked at him and looked back at her. "I wonder if…Celina had the chance to…" 

"Ring-ring-ring! Ring-ring-ring! Phone call! Phone call!" The videophone cried. 

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Cid answered. 

"Siduko!" Mrs. Meraki came on the other line. "How's she doing?" 

"…Ugh…" She stirred in bed.

"She's waking up!" Tracey exclaimed. The nurse looked through the door and then hurried off to tell the doctor. He ran to her bedside and took her hand. "…Satsuki, are you okay? Come on, open your eyes…" 

"…Kenji…" Her eyes opened slightly, pain written on her face. 

"I'll call back soon." Mrs. Meraki realized the situation as she hung up. 

"Satsuki, how do you feel?" Cid was next to Tracey at the bed. 

She ripped the oxygen mask off her face and took a deep breath, wincing. "It hurts to breathe…" Celina's eyes opened more, and Cid and Tracey were relieved to actually see some color appear in the black and white scene- the purple from her eyes. "Tell me…what happened exactly…" 

"Save your breath." Cid kissed her hand smiling. "You did well, little _ichiban_." 

* * * * * *

A day passed when Cid declared that Alana's funeral would be held the following day. Celina refused to stay in bed, disobeying the doctor's orders. Tracey began to worry if her condition would get worse if she went to the funeral, the weather being wet and humid. 

"I need to go to the funeral!" She pleaded with Dr. Proctor. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" He shrugged. "You're in serious condition, and it's bad enough that you're not on the respirator right now!" 

"Let me take care of her." Tracey's quiet voice interrupted. "I have a room at a nearby _ryokan_, and I can watch her state there." 

"I guess…I really have no right to keep you here, though." Dr. Proctor wrote something down on a sheet of paper and frowned. "You're free to go, but take care of yourself, you hear?" 

So they left the hospital that day, Celina limping along with a sprained ankle. Tracey rubbed his cast with one hand, thinking, while Cid carried all their belongings. Arriving at the _ryokan_, she immediately demanded that she wouldn't be babied and that she could take care of herself despite what the doctor had said. 

"Alana's funeral is tomorrow…" Cid reminded her. 

"And I'll be sure to be there." She walked away briskly, leaving them alone. 

"…She isn't acting normally." Tracey said. 

"…Neither are you." He dropped their bags on the ground and sat down, still overwhelmed with all that had happened. "None of us are. We couldn't see it coming…" 

"But that's the thing! Celina did!" He sat down next to him on the ground. "She kept having those dreams about it, but she couldn't understand them. Now she blames herself." 

The next day…

"…I still don't believe it…" Alana's mother stared as a flame was lit in memory of her daughter. "…I never had a chance to say goodbye…" 

"This has taken us so suddenly." Mrs. Meraki wiped a tear from her eyes. 

A large group of people had gathered that day, and the weather seemed to suit the mood- it was gray and bleak, storm clouds blocking the sun. Most people were sobbing uncontrollably, and Mrs. Miyamoto's heart was breaking. Cid, Celina, and Tracey watched sadly as three figures in black trench coats approached them. 

"What…happened?" James' familiar voice made Celina look up. 

"That boss of yours…" She muttered bitterly. "He…he murdered her!" 

"The Boss?" Meowth seemed skeptical. "I never knew he had the evil in him!" 

"So she's…gone…" Jessie watched as everyone passed by the fire, remembering her. "…I can't say I hated her as much as…not to come…" 

"She was a respected member of Team Rocket…" James broke down crying as he held onto Jessie. "I miss her! She really cared for me!" 

"That girl was so sweet, I never hated her that much!" Tears poured like rivers out of Jessie's eyes as she hugged him back. 

"She gave so much to Team Rocket! Whatta horrible fate!" Meowth held onto their legs. 

"…Maybe…" Tracey watched them cry. "Maybe Alana's death was…" 

"Fate." Cid and Celina said quietly and simultaneously. 

None of them noticed a black limo far off on the hill, Giovanni watching through the half open window. His cold eyes seemed to glitter for a second, but without saying a word he motioned for the driver to speed away. 

The funeral went by quickly, and Jessie, James, and Meowth had to leave, heading back to capture Ash's Pikachu. As everyone walked away, Celina refused the leave. The sun was setting off across the mountains on the west, and the fire continued to burn brightly.Tracey and Cid watched as she walked up and picked up a stick with some of the flames carefully, an emotionless look on her face. She turned to them, and then teleported out of site with the object still in her hands. 

"Wait- what are you doing?!" Tracey jumped forward. 

"Follow me." Cid told him. "I know where she might be…" 

The two of them walked up a trail to the mountain foot, weaving in and out of trees of the forests. They arrived in a secluded but beautiful spring, cherry blossom trees surrounding it. Celina was on a rock hanging over the water, the stick with the fire burning at the end in her hands. 

"I'm just…saying my goodbyes." She never looked up as she stared in the water. "The cherry blossoms… they're so beautiful this spring." 

"This is the place where you and Alana…" Cid gulped. "…would always go to… It was like your place…" 

"I know what I have to do." She set a fire on that rock overlooking the waters. A slight breeze blew through the branches, causing the cherry blossom petals to fall down to the glistening pond. "…_Sayonara_, my friend…" 

"_Sayonara_…" Cid and Tracey said. 

Rain started to fall down slowly on the scene. The three of them suddenly realized how the cherry trees seemed to protect the flames from being drenched by the rain. Celina's purple eyes shook as she took in the fact that she would never see her again. 

"Let's go." She looked up at her older brother, an emotionless look on her face. 

* * * * * *

"I want to thank you." Sabrina's holographic image floated before them. "You have saved Saffron City, and I mourn your friend's tragic death." 

"I owed a lot to you, _sensei_." Celina bowed as she flickered out of site.

"Celina." Cid's voice made Tracey and his sister turn around. He was holding a letter in his hand, a disturbed look in his eyes. "…Read this." 

"It says…" She read it carefully for Tracey to hear. "We regret to inform you, Mrs. Meraki, that your husband, Akira Meraki, has…." She paused as she read ahead and then turned away abruptly, throwing the note to ground. Her entire body shook with righteous anger as she stormed out of the _ryokan_.

"Satsuki!" Tracey tried to run after her, but picked up the note and read the rest. "…Your dad died." 

Cid sat down in a chair, his green eyes glistening with tears. "How could this happen? We just lost Alana, and now…" He covered his eyes with his hands, not wanting to admit the truth. 

Tracey left him alone and stepped outside, where Celina sat at the edge of the Japanese inn, staring at the lake below the raised wooden ground. 

"I know what happened." She quietly told him as he approached. "…He was working on that cloning project, but the Pokémon those group of scientists created…it killed them! It's a strong psychic Pokémon of some sort, and it-" She stared up at him with a mournful look. "It destroyed the entire facility, and everything in it." 

"……" Watching her, taking in every bit of tragedy, Tracey suddenly became overwhelmed with how fast everything occurred. "I can't believe it…" 

"You guys." Cid motioned them to come in. "Mom's here, Celina. She wants to talk with us." 

As their mother went through a long and seemingly depressing speech with them, Celina's mind wandered. 

_"Look at all that's happened…" _She thought to herself as she looked away from her mother and outside. _"It's just been practically a week…and two important people in my life have been taken from me." _

"My dear daughter…" Mrs. Meraki's voice interrupted her thoughts. Cid had left the room quickly, obviously very disturbed by it all. Tracey had followed him to make sure he was alright. "Are you…even understanding all of this?" 

"Of course I am!" She jumped up. 

"You…you aren't crying." Her mother sighed. "You've practically never cried in your entire life. You can at least show that you actually care by mourning over your lost loved ones!" 

"What's crying going to do, Mother?!" She shot back. "What's it…" She sighed. "What's it going to do…?" 

"Don't tell me that your not the least bit moved by what happened!" Mrs. Meraki's brown eyes flashed angrily. "Your best friend! Your father!" 

"Just…stop!" Celina quickly whirled around and smacked her mother across the cheek. She fell to the ground covering her red cheek with one hand. "Just get out." 

Cid and Tracey's eyes widened as the watched the entire thing. Her mother covered her eyes for a brief moment, tears falling down her cheeks. Then she ran out of the room, ignoring the two boys as they tried to stop her. 

* * * * * *

Over at the ocean side, Mew (disguised as a mere Pidgey) creeped into a busy port filled with complaining Pokémon trainers. It spotted Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu at the counter and sneaked over to see what was happening. 

_"There's a severe storm out there, and it looks like all these trainers need to get to New Island. But no one's crazy enough to drive a ship through those waves!" _It watched as a woman with purple hair explained the dangers and an Officer Jenny stood nearby. In the front were three particular trainers- a girl with short spiky brown hair, a man with dark blue hair and in a red outfit, and a rather brusque looking man. _"They're angry that no one's going to take them…" _

_ _

__Mew followed the group of Pokémon trainers as they left, ignoring the purple haired woman's warnings. The girl hopped on her Dewgong and surfed away while the blue-haired man jumped on his Pidgeot to fly across the storm. As the groups of people went across the rough waves to the island far off, the woman and Officer Jenny exchanged a few words. 

Ash and his friends seemed in despair, not having any form of transportation to cross with. Suddenly, two Vikings in a Viking ship appeared, a Meowth-Viking at the head. It was obviously Team Rocket, and Mew flapped around overhead, curious as to what they were doing. 

The following minutes were full of terror and a lot of screaming as the violent waves threw them around like a bathtub toy. Mew watched in amusement as they all went under and Ash and his friends had to call out their Pokémon. Jessie, James, and Meowth started to drown, not having any water Pokémon of their own. Mew, realizing there was nothing else to do, captured the hurt group in a bubble and carried them to the dark and mysterious New Island. 

* * * * * * 

"I almost forgot." Tracey switched on a large clunky machine in their large _ryokan_. Cid left, and Celina had emotionlessly seated herself on the ground with hot tea in a tray in from of her as if nothing had happened."Let's see if Mew put the cameras around the legendary waters of Mew Lake." 

"You mean the Legendary Ocean." She corrected. "It's where the Mew used to live in abundance. It's a shame how they're all gone…" 

"Check this out." He pointed as the screens lit up with scenes of an ocean and a dark castle on an island. "These high quality cameras were a great idea." 

"Hey! That's-" She blinked as a pink bubble carrying Jessie, James, and Meowth passed by the screen. "What's Mew doing?" 

"Look at those waves! How could anyone be crazy enough to want to get to that creepy island?" Tracey watched with growing interest. 

"Oh! Satsuki!" A familiar voice echoing in their minds made both of them smile. Mew looked around and then spotted where it had placed the camera. "I think I know what's going on! There is the Pokémon cloned from my DNA, Mewtwo. It is calling trainers from all around to battle it, and they actually believe that the Pokémon is the world's strongest trainer! It looks like Musashi and Kojirou have just followed Satoshi and his friends, but I was only able to help them out…" 

"So where'd Ash go?" 

"I don't know…" It motioned for the pink bubble to pop, sending Jessie and James gently dropping into the water below. "But three other trainer's made it. There is a girl, Neesha, that boy you saw at the Pokémon League test grounds, Corey, and Fergus, another trainer." 

"_Omoshiroi_…" Tracey stared at the screen with the dark castle looming into view. "Look at the size of that palace! How could a Pokémon have created it alone?" 

"Satsuki…" Mew looked through the camera screen at her. "Mewtwo is the psychic Pokémon that caused all of this. I remember very little, but let me tell you what I know…" It came off the screen for a moment, and then appeared on another screen in a different area. The dark blue starry sky shone above, the beauty overcoming Tracey in awe. It perched on the balcony, where a camera had been placed against the wall. "Let me begin: 

Your father and a group of other scientists had captured me when I was younger, practically just a baby Pokémon. But I was difficult to work with, and they couldn't get a gene sample from me. Professor Meraki refused to let them take extreme measure into getting me, but than the man that sponsored us, Giovanni, threatened his life. Seeing no other choice, he shipped a Master Ball he used to capture me over to Pallet Town. But the road was tough and dangerous, and Team Rocket had been alerted that I had somehow gotten loose, and friends of your father volunteered to hide my Master Ball in their houses and finally sent it to Pallet Town, to you… I was relieved to find out that they had discovered a strange fossil with some of my eyebrow hair on it. They used that tiny key to create the 150th Pokémon- Mewtwo." 

"I knew it! So all of this…" She clenched her fist. "Is because of that Pokémon. It caused all of this- **_it_** is the problem!" 

"Calm down…" Tracey stepped back as she jumped to her feet in anger. 

"I will get my revenge…" Her purple eyes glowed. "For killing my father and my friend." 

Part 3: Mewtwo's Revenge

"It's strange…" A deep and mysterious voice echoed in a dark cave. "…How I came to be… Without an identity. Was I created by God?" 

"Sir, the Pokémon trainer's are here." A woman that looked oddly familiar but dressed in a brown dress bowed as she entered the room. 

The chair turned around, revealing, not a human- but a Pokémon. It was approximately seven feet tall, a terrifying warped face but resembling Mew in some matter. It slowly stepped out on its hind legs and walked out the door, the woman following him. 

* * * * * *

"I don't know how to get in." Mew looked around the giant dark castle. "I need to put the remaining cameras inside…" 

"You'll find a way." Tracey spoke through the camera. "Wait…I think Jessie and James are waking up." 

Mew teleported out of site. The three were on the edge of the balcony, obviously trying to get in also, and Mew floated behind them. Jessie quickly turned around, but it had disappeared. 

"It's nothing…I guess." She and her friends started to edge over to a tunnel on the side of the wall. 

"I think they'll lead me inside." Mew looked through the camera. 

"Good. Follow them." Celina urged. 

They walked around in the dark sewers, and Mew was careful to avoid them. Impatient, Celina ran up and started to press all sorts of buttons. 

"What are you doing?" Tracey asked. 

"These cameras were designed by my prodigy brother!" She turned to him, a determined glow in her eyes. "That means they've got a skill no other robot has." All of the sudden, they noticed one of the screens was moving. It wasn't the scene that was moving, as one camera showed- robotic legs popped out of it and was causing it to walk. "I can control this electronic critter into finding its own way in." 

"That's no fair!" Mew glared at one screen. "Don't you trust me to get there in time?" 

Two cameras had been programmed to sprout legs and begin to walk along with Celina's controls. They went into the same sewer tunnels as Mew and Team Rocket did, but scurried past them quickly and unnoticed. Celina and Tracey watched as they went through tunnel after tunnel. One went one way and the other a different way. 

"Look!" Tracey gasped. 

One camera had entered into a dark but eerily lit room. There were giant machines everywhere, but as the lights switched on both of their eyes widened. There were large glass tubes scattered about the large room full of green liquid.

"They're…cloning tubes!" Celina realized. "That Pokémon- Mewtwo, it created these itself!"

"Get closer, I want to sketch this!" He jumped close the screen with his sketchpad. "I wonder how close to the real thing the clones will be."

"Forget that, check this out!" She pointed to the second TV screen. The robot quietly placed itself on the roof in the corner, and zoomed in on a large dining table with people and Pokémon. "Those are the trainers Mew mentioned!" 

Ash, Misty, and Brock stood at one side of the table, their Pokémon all out of their Pokéballs. Celina recognized the one named Corey instantly, the young man with dark blue hair sitting at the table. Neesha was talking with Ash at the time, and Fergus was over at the large fountain with his Gyrados and other Pokémon. 

"What is Mewtwo planning to do?" Tracey wondered. "It's a trap!" 

"I'm not sure." She stepped back from the computer and electronic equipment with a thoughtful look on her face. "But it probably has something to do with-"

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Mew appeared in the cloning room. They were still unaware that the rare Pokémon floated behind them, but knowing it was Celina's it wouldn't have made a difference. Jessie sat down on a red button on one of the machines, turning the TV screen on. Celina controlled the camera to move closer to look at the movie. 

It showed a fuzzy video taped movie full of static and the man's voice was cut off constantly. Tracey and Celina couldn't make out exactly what the man was saying. 

"We strived to make the most powerful Pokémon, and we succeeded." 

The camera moved forward a little bit, pressing a red button in the process. Tracey became tense, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, robotic steel arms appeared and grabbed Meowth roughly. Jessie and James watched in shock as their friend screeched as it was carried away. 

"Nyasu!" Jessie hopped forward to follow. 

"Meowth!" James shouted as he hopped up. 

The arms dropped Meowth on the belt as it started to carry it to the large machine. Jessie and James grabbed it and pulled as, inside the machine, another metallic arm pulled some hairs from its tail. They flew forward and landed on the ground in pain as Meowth rubbed its soar tale. The large screen on the wall switched on, and it first showed the three strands of hair from its tail, and then they balled up to create Meowth's silhouette on the screen. 

"Who's that Pokémon?" James wondered. 

"It's Meowth!" Jessie exclaimed. 

On one of the tubes nearby, a small Pokémon drifted into view, floating in the green liquid. The trio ran up and peered into the tube, gasping as they recognized it. 

"Meowth!" 

"They've cloned Meowth!" Mew chirped as it cocked its head to one side and watched in amazement. 

"What do you think Mewtwo has planned?" Celina frowned in worry. 

"Check out the second camera!" Tracey pointed. 

Mewtwo had appeared in the large room, and the maiden in the brown dress with him. They spoke in unison, as if telepathically bound, as it explained its quest to wipe all humankind from the earth. 

_"They lie. It's all lies." _It thought as it spoke to everyone. _"I was not created to work for these humans. It can't be…who I am." _

"Mew, you have to get over there now!" She told her Pokémon. 

"But what about Jessie and James?" It asked. "It's more fun to hang around-"

The woman suddenly dropped to the ground, her headpiece falling off in the process. Brock ran to her side as Mewtwo towered before them all, evil burning in its eyes. 

"It's…Nurse Joy!" Tracey realized. 

"She's probably the Nurse Joy that was missing for a few weeks." Mew answered. "I heard something about it at the port…" 

Fergus was commanding his Gyrados to attack, but Mewtwo wiped it out in an instant, sending the dragon flying back into the fountain in unconsciousness. It unfortunately slammed right into the high wall where the camera was located, crushing it into nothingness. 

"Damn!" Celina pounded on the keyboard in frustration as the screen became full of static. "We lost them."

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash called out his Pokémon. 

It flew up to meet Mewtwo with a huge blast of flames, but a strong Barrier move easily prevented any damage. 

"Pathetic…" It's deep voice sent shivers down everyone's spines. 

"_Sugoi_!" Tracey turned to the TV screen that Mew was speaking from, gaping at something in the background. "The Pokémon clones are coming out!" 

A warped Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise with strange markings on them came out of their green liquid-filled tubes. Jessie and James grabbed on to each other, whimpering in fear as they marched past and out the door. 

It was soon when they arrived at Mewtwo's side, their master and creator. 

"He wants to battle with them." Celina felt the mutated Pokémon telepathically telling something to the other clones. "But if Mewtwo feels it Pokémon shouldn't be controlled and used for battle, then why…would it do this?" 

"It's having an identity crisis, obviously." Mew seated itself on one of the main computers and closed its eyes, concentrating. Tracey and Celina's eyes widened in surprised back and the inn where they were surrounded by a glowing pink light. Their surroundings seemed to fade as a new background came in. "This is the lab where Giovanni kept Mewtwo." They couldn't see Mew, but its high-pitched voice could be heard plainly. In the middle was a strange form in metal armor, a deep and mysterious voice talking to itself. 

"What…is my destiny?" It asked. "To be kept here as a prisoner…this can not be… Who am I, though? I do not have a fate, if I am nothing." It looked down at its hands. "I **_am_** something. I am a monster. Just…a monster." 

Scenes flashed by where Giovanni tested Mewtwo's strong psychic powers, even using it daringly in his gym against trainers like Gary Oak. 

"It's so evil!" Tracey watched in fear. "I never knew a Pokémon had such murderous potential." 

"So you see now." Mew opened its eyes, causing the real background to come in. "It just doesn't understand. If it will not listen to the truth, I know what I have to do." 

"Shellshocker! Hydro Pump!" Neesha pointed ahead and called out her Blastoise. 

Corey's Venusaur was already knocked out, and Shellshocker quickly lost to the clone Blastoise. They were in a strange arena of some sort, similar to the Pokémon League's. 

"Ha!" Mewtwo chuckled to itself while watching Neesha run to her Pokémon's aid. "Now who challenges me?" 

"I do!" Ash jumped up and called out his Charizard. 

"Pathetic…" It smirked and pointed as its cloned Charizard flew out and landed roughly on the sandy arena. 

"Charizard, please listen to me this time…" He muttered under his breath. 

The large fire dragon puffed some smoke carelessly while Mewtwo's clone braced itself for action. They dove at each other, obviously planning a fight on pure instincts and brute strength. 

"Mewtwo's still controlling that thing." Nurse Joy said quietly to herself. "It's just so strong…" 

They growled and fought, finally grabbing each other and flying high into the air, still fighting as they flew. They disappeared out of sight in the night air, but their roars could be heard indistinctly in the background. Everyone gasped as the two Charizard soon came falling down to the ground at an extreme speed. 

"No, Charizard!" Ash ran up to find his Pokémon, knocked out and down for the count. "I'm sorry…I didn't believe in you…" 

It growled softly as its blue eyes flickered in broken pride. 

"Well then." Mewtwo seemed pleased. "My prize is your Pokémon." 

"What's going on?" Fergus watched fearfully as dozens of black Pokéballs appeared out of nowhere and started to capture his Pokémon. "No, Gyrados!" 

"Wigglytuff! Be careful!" Neesha batted at the balls with her fists. 

"My Pokémon!" Corey struggled to protect them, but the black Pokéballs came in swarms and caught them all in a red beam. 

Ash's Squirtle and Bulbasaur skillfully hit the balls away, but soon they were captured as well. The only one left out of everyone's Pokémon was Pikachu, who used its speed to dodge them. 

"Keep it up!" Ash urged. "Don't let them get near you, Pikachu!" 

It desperately started to rush up a large spiral of stairs to avoid them, and everyone watched fearfully as it came dangerously close to falling off. 

"It's going to get hurt!" Nurse Joy gasped. 

"I won't let it! Pikachuuuu!" He started to follow them up the stairs. Pikachu kept shocking the balls and sending them away for a few moments, but soon its energy and electricity ran out. It started to fall down the flight of stairs. "No…" 

"Ash, don't!" Misty cried as he jumped down after it. 

Just when his fingers were about to grasp onto Pikachu, a black ball appeared and captured it and then floated down a chute 

"You're not going anyway with my Pokémon!" He jumped down and slid away. 

"There's nothing that boy can do." Mewtwo had observed it all emotionlessly. "Humans…they pretend to care so much for their Pokémon, like Ash Ketchum. But they don't, it's all lies…I know this because they created me, and now I realize what I really am…" It clenched its three fingers together. "A monster."

"Who's that Pokémon?" Back in the underground cloning room, James asked as silhouettes passed by on the screen. 

"Scyther. Dewgong. Vileplume." Jessie and James were hugging each other as they recognized the black figures as the balls were pulled through the cloning machine. 

"Sandslash. Nidqueen. Vaporeon." Meowth spotted them as the balled up clones floated into green tubes of liquid in front of it. "And then…there's Meowth." 

"Aaaaaah!" Ash came crashing in on the belt as they stared at him, surprised. "I don't have time for you, Team Rocket! Pikachu!" He dove at the ball in front of him but the belt moved it in the machine. 

"Who's that Pokémon?" James asked as its silhouette came on the screen. 

"Pikachu!" Jessie cried. 

Ash growled in pain and anger as, in the machine, he tried to grab Pikachu's Pokéball away from the robotic arms that were programmed to clone it. He bit at some as the clawed his face, and sparks flew everywhere as he walked opposite of the moving belt. Alarms blared as the clones slipped out of their tubes, heading out the door. Team Rocket watched, arms around each other, as Mew cocked its head to one side in curiosity. 

"This looks interesting." It followed them. 

_"That was Celina's Mew." _They both thought as they watched it pass by.

Jessie and James saw the screen flicker and malfunction as he proceeded to completely destroy the machine and tumble out with the black Pokéball in his hands. Pikachu popped out instantly and shook its head. 

"I'm right here, Pikachu." Ash laughed as his Pokémon leapt into his arms. 

Squirtle and Bulbasaur followed, hugging him tightly in happiness. He laughed along with them, but his face soon changed to seriousness. All the captured and stolen Pokémon came out of the mysterious black Pokéballs, a Tentacruel frightening Team Rocket. 

"Why are you so quiet?" Tracey looked to Celina, whose eyes were glued on the remaining television screen. 

"Those images we saw…" Her dark eyes glittered. "You heard what Mewtwo said, didn't you? It's just a monster…and all alone…" 

"I'll get you back for stealing our Pokémon!" Ash appeared out of a cloud of dust, the Pokémon following him. 

Everyone else was huddled against one side of the arena, and Mewtwo and his clones where they were before. 

"Fool…" Mewtwo glared. "A human can not overpower me." 

Ash flew at him and flung his fist forward, but its strong blue barrier deflected the punch. He was sent flying back and yelled in pain. 

"Mew, what are you doing?" Celina telepathically called to it.

"Satoshi's in trouble!" It told her back, teleporting quickly. 

Ash was high up in the air where Mewtwo had flicked him, falling down to a perilous height. Mew appeared and created a pink bubble, and he landed on if safely. 

"What's going on?" She asked again. 

"Krooo…" Mew curiously floated around Ash. "Kind of a pathetic little boy, isn't he? And stupid for trying to pick a fight with Mewtwo…" It giggled. 

"It's…Mew…" Ash's eyes widened as the pink bubble dropped him on the top of a tower. 

"Finally, we meet!" Mewtwo's deep voice startled the small creature. "Now we will see who is superior! You will be crushed by my power!" It created a blue orb in its three-fingered hands and flung it at the Pokémon. 

It hit Mew with full force, sending it off into oblivion. Mewtwo laughed to himself as it disappeared. 

"That didn't hurt you, did it?" Celina was standing outside, the door slid open and revealing the blue starlit sky. She was looking up at the stars, but she was really concentrating on what was happening. "Go back and try to reason with it." 

"It didn't hurt at all!" It childishly told her, flying back. Everyone gasped as seemed unscathed. Floating before the real Pokémon on the opposite side of Mewtwo's, it began to talk. "Human and pocket monster have lived peacefully with each other for years, not ever rising before another. True Pokémon trainers would never do that! Humans and Pokémon are friends, companions, and they work together. Don't ruin that balance between us…" 

"Mew's right, it made a good point." Meowth and its friends stood nearby, watching. 

"You are pathetic. I will prove to you that, not only are Pokémon superior to humans, but cloned Pokémon are better then them all!" Mewtwo created a shield around itself and floated into the air. 

Mew surrounded itself in a pink orb and flew straight at Mewtwo. Their barriers collided and they bounced off each other, and all the Pokémon started to fight each other- clones against true forms. 

"This is terrible…" Nurse Joy watched and trembled as all the Pokémon attacked. "Pokémon…weren't meant to fight like this…"

A clone of Pikachu appeared and slapped Ash's Pikachu on the side of its face. Surprisingly, it did not react. Angered, the clone punched and scratched, but Ash's Pikachu refused to fight back, tears whelming in its brown eyes.

"Celina? Come inside, what are you doing out there?" Tracey peered outside. 

She was sweating with her teeth clenched and eyes closed, keeping a telepathic link with her Pokémon. 

"Mew, don't fight each other!" She cried out loud. "Try to talk to Mewtwo, just don't fight!" 

"I can't do anything about it!" It flinched as it bounced off Mewtwo again. "And all those clones are fighting, too!" 

"You shouldn't have come in my way, weak monster!" Mewtwo growled. "And why side with these humans? **They have done nothing for you**!" 

Its last words echoed as Mew hesitated, its blue eyes trembling as it remembered…

"How could I forget **_you_**?" Celina's voice echoed in a flashback to when they had all met Alana and Otoshi at Porta Vista, her dragging her Pokémon with her. 

#### At the beach talking with Otoshi's Marowak…

"Master Satsuki pushes me pretty hard." Mew sighed. "But I love every minute of it! I could battle forever, just as long as she's the one that's telling me what to do!"

North of Pallet Town, where they met Eve on her explorations…After the Girl's Day competition in Celadon City, when the two of them were sitting in the park… Christmas outside her house in Pallet Town…And at the New Year's Eve Party at the Xanadu Nursery…

"Happy New Year, guys…" Celina hugged Marril and Mew tightly.

"She **_did _**do something for me…" The small Pokémon thought to itself as the memories reflected in its pale blue eyes. "She was my friend…I came to her without a home and without a family, and she took me in…" 

"Humans are worthless! They must all be destroyed!" Mewtwo interrupted its thoughts as it charged toward it again. "And that means destroying you, too!" 

"Pokémon and humans are friends! They live together!" Mew angrily bounced off of it again and again. "You're not going to hurt my friends!" 

They landed in the center of the arena ground in a brilliant flash of light, sweeping all the Pokémon away. Their barriers were gone, and they stood about fifty feet away from each other, hovering over the dirt and glowing eerily. Mew's pink flames surrounded itself as it thought of Celina back and the inn, worried about her Pokémon. Mewtwo, in its blue light, could only think of killing Mew. 

"Stop, stop fighting!" Ash stood up and charged between them, just as they both shot waves of psychic power at each other. 

"Satoshi!" Everyone yelled from the sidelines. 

It hit him, causing flashes of light as Mew tilted its head to one side and Mewtwo watched observantly. Ash remained standing for a brief moment, Mew's pink light remaining around him as he fell to the ground and hardened into stone. 

"No…" Celina opened her eyes back at the inn, seeing all that happened. "Why is he…stone? Mew, what happened?" 

"It's up to everyone else now." It quietly told her, watching emotionlessly. 

"Why is this happening? Why is everyone dying?!" She angrily fell to her knees on the wooden floor of the patio, leaning over the lake beneath her. 

"Celina, what are you talking about?" Tracey ran to her side. 

"…Father…" She clenched her fists. "Alana…" Her eyes closed tightly. "…Satoshi, why'd you do it?" Celina shook in anger as two shimmering tears fell from her eyes and splashed into the water. 

At the same time, Pikachu, who was at its trainer's side, began to cry. It's tears drifted off its face and floated over to Ash's stone body, causing him to glow. Suddenly all the Pokémon and their clones stopped fighting, their hundreds of shining tears floating over to Ash and causing the light to shine brighter. 

Everyone watched in awe as Pikachu's last tears touched the stone body, causing him to become flesh once again. Groaning, Ash sat up and looked at his Pokémon, and then smiled. 

"He… He did that for the Pokémon…for us…" Mewtwo watched as its purple eyes widened. It looked around at everything, and the truth dawned to him. "Humans do care. There are warm and compassionate humans that would risk their lives…to help us." 

Mew and Celina smiled at the same time, their telepathic link suddenly grown stronger. 

"You understand now." Mew told it. "Not all humans are evil and cruel. Like Satoshi, there are people out there that will fight for their friends, their Pokémon." 

"Yes, I understand. And being the master of the world is not my destiny either." It looked to its new friend. "But it is better if…everyone forgot…" 

They floated away with the cloned Pokémon, Mewtwo wiping out everyone's memory of the entire incident. 

Part 4: Sayonara Means Good-bye…

It was a familiar scene at the port where trainers were gathered about Officer Jenny and Ash and his friends were seated nearby. The Nurse Joy that was kidnapped by Mewtwo earlier interrupted Neesha, Fergus, and Corey. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu stepped out onto the port and looked up at the sky, where storm clouds started to clear away. In the distance the boy thought he saw a small white Pokémon floating through the clouds, but Ash just smiled to himself. 

* * * * * *

"Huh? What happened?" Tracey rose up from his bed on the ground, rubbing his head and looking out the door to where Celina was seated. 

"You don't remember? At all?" She seemed surprised. "Mewtwo was more thorough than I thought…" 

"What?" He stood up and stretched. "What do you remember that I don't?" 

"Satsuki!" A high-pitched voice made her whirl around. 

"Mew!" The small Pokémon leapt into Celina's arms. She hugged her friend tightly. "I was waiting…" 

"I missed you so much!" It purred against her chest. 

"Where is it?" Celina looked into Mew's eyes. "Where's Mewtwo?" 

"…" It closed its eyes and teleported the three of them out of site. They appeared at the shore of a beach and a cave nearby in the mountains. Tracey was dazed and confused, but immediately recognized the area. "This is where I've decided to leave it." 

"This is just north of Cerulean City!" He pointed to the mountains. "That's the Unknown Dungeon, where I was studying Pokémon when I ran into you, Celina." 

_"And this is where Mewtwo will stay."_ She sighed in happiness and relief. 

Mew floated out of her hands and into the air in front of her. "When I was in the Legendary Ocean, I saw…I could've sworn I saw…another Mew out there. It swam away too fast for me to catch up to it, but I knew I saw it…" 

"There's other Mew?" She stepped back, dreading what she thought and knew Mew was going to say. "But…" 

"You know it's important for me to keep my species alive." It stared sadly at her. "What I'm saying is I think it's better if we separate, so I can keep Mew from becoming extinct…" 

"You're leaving?" Tracey's eyes widened. 

"…" Tears formed in Celina's eyes. "You're leaving me." 

"Don't you think it's best?" Mew inquired. "But you are my trainer. If you decide it's not for the better-"

"…I've never seen you cry, Celina." Tracey quietly commented. 

She blinked at him, realizing he didn't remember the previous night. Everything was tense while they waited for what she would say. 

"...Mew," She stepped up and hugged her Pokémon. "We've been together all this time, side by side, and winning all of our battles." Her tears fell from her cheeks and dropped onto the sand. "You were my best friend, and we always shared a telepathic connection…" Celina sighed heavily. "That's why I'm going to miss you so much." 

It was settled. The sun began to sink on the horizon of the ocean as Mew began to float higher into the air. In a bright blue light, Mewtwo joined its side and stared down at Celina. 

"Hey, what kind of Pokémon is that…?" Tracey wondered.

"_Sayonara_…" Celina whispered, knowing Mew could hear her. "_Sayonara _means goodbye, you know…" 

"I know." Mew's voiced echoed in her ears. "But we'll be together with the wind…Goodbye, Satsuki." 

"Together with the wind…" Celina quietly repeated to herself. 

The two Pokémon teleported out of site in a flash of glitter. Celina slumped to the sandy ground, crying uncontrollably. Tracey watched in silence, understanding her feelings. 

"Celina, look back at all that happened." He suddenly said, making her look up at him. "Alana and your father are gone, and now Mew has left to make its own family- all in a period of a few weeks." Tracey set his hand on her shoulder. "But to be a true Pokémon Master also means saying those goodbyes." 

"…" Celina stared at the ground, and then back at Tracey. She suddenly stood up and looked off at the sun setting on the ocean, her tears dried and a confident smile on her face. "Let's go home, Kenji. We have a journey to get back to." 

The two of them smiled at each other and started to walk away. 

* * * * * *

Mew appeared, flying toward the mountains near the Legendary Lake. _Kaze to Isshoni, _the theme to Mewtwo no Gyakushu, played in the background.

"Destiny always means leaving things behind…" Mewtwo's deep voice could be heard as the view showed the depths of the water. "Everyone will find, in the end, they're destiny always means saying goodbye…" 

ç To Be Continued…

Author's notes: I planned Alana's death and Mew's leaving for a long time before I wrote this edition of the Pokémon movie. The theme, Together With the Wind, seemed to suit the story perfectly. Celina's life was to be changed drastically, and all the events in the movie- from her father's death to losing her best friends- were to help her think differently of her goals. In the next and last episodes, she will make a very important decision based on the feelings created because of Mewtwo's revenge… 


End file.
